By Duty, Grudge, Memories and Love
by sandpenguin
Summary: Second YU story made by sandpenguin! This is a remake of YU with some tweaks of course...Some characters will live and some will well, die of course. Some of it will be...Roswell and Rosary BOTH saved, Emilia saved, and many more... Don't forget to review
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Every story must have their starting and ending points….A story without it IS still a story. What an ironic view…Okay, no more squabbling. If you have any comments, just write it into the reviews section. Just anything!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Yggdra Union or any of its base characters except Ron, Joanne or any of the similar categories. This story has some similarities with the game journey itself, but at some time IT will derailed off the original ones.

It was a dark age for Midgard. Two great powers, The Kingdom of Fantasinia and the Bronquian Empire clashed in a great battle of might and honor started by the Emperor of Carnage himself, Gulcasa. The royal army retaliates, but it was futile against the elite and the most fearsome army in the world, the imperial dragon knights led by the emperor himself. One by one, the royal soldiers met with the death itself in their own pool of blood…..Will there be any hope in blocking or ways to keep the Fantasinians from losing their sovereignty? A forgotten piece of history will repeat itself after generations of people…..

Inside the throne room of the Paltina Castle……..

"Go Yggdra, now!! This is the ripe time for you to escape!!" King Ordene, The 32nd monarch of the Fantasinian Kingdom said to his only daughter, Princess Yggdra. "Bring with you our only weapon of hope, the holy sword. Fast!! Durant's 3rd army will distract the imperial army while you're fleeing."

"But father….what will happen to you? What if you die? Who will lead the Kingdom and its people against the ravaging Imperial army?" Yggdra said, a seventeen years old princess that would be the next future leader of the now crumbling kingdom. She was the only child of the king so the fate of the kingdom now lies in her hands.

"Don't say anything anymore, just go! This is not a joke or something, this is a reality. Accept the fate. Escape from the secret door where your personal valkyries await. Paltina Castle will fall with me…..don't cry Yggdra. Strengthen yourself; I'm sure you will find a lot of people willing to help you Yggdra. Be a nice ruler, don't act blindly and remember me and your deceased mother always. Leave now! Your waltzing will do you nothing!!" Order the frightened king to his daughter.

"Goodbye…..father. I will always remember you….sob…," Yggdra said feebly while her personal guards escorted her to the secret door to escape.

"_Yggdra, let me alone accept this punishment…I hope you all can reunite again as a family…What I AM such a blind-hearted king, for throwing the precious jewels of his…May they would be somebody that will remove and bury this dark secret of this great family…" _

After some tense moments after Yggdra flees.

(Boom….boom….crash) Nargh!!

"Hahahahaha!!! There you are my prey!! Ready for some….showdown?" Gulcasa said, a twenty years old emperor. He wore a bulky, crimson armor that covers his body with only his long, crimson hair revealed. Although he's still a whipper-snapper compared to the emperors before him, he has a lot of wits and determination to dominate the world all by himself. He inherited the throne from his father who is died from a rare disease.

"So it's you that named Gulcasa, the emperor of carnage. Your hair matches the blood of my fallen soldiers that defended their kingdom with all that they've got. You've come at great length to dominate this world….You," King Ordene voice stopped abruptly when Gulcasa said, "Shut up old dog! I have no time to hear your sermon. I've come here to kill you and take the throne. Prepare yourself old guy!"

"You really an arrogant emperor as what the people said. One day your mouth will be your undoing. You dare to kill all the soldiers that were the family members of others without any feeling of remorse. If power is what you seek, I will stop you from getting it. Be prepared….," Said King Ordene, raising his sword in preparing to fight Gulcasa.

"Oooh, what we got here, an old grandfather trying to give a speech to an emperor. What undoing did you said gramps! You dare locking up your twins and want to hunt them down when you know that they escape. Now THAT WILL MAKE YOUR SOUL BE HAUNTED BY THAT "UNDOING" WHEN YOU'RE DEAD AS THOUSANDS OF YOUR SOLDIERS, PIG!!" Gulcasa said, raising his scythe while riding his dragon, "Poltergeist". He charges into the puny old king confidently.

"What did you say? Luciana and Aegina? Forgive me...I'm sorry. I hope you all will forgive….me," That were the last words King Ordene said before the cold scythe plunges into his frail body. "I hope you Rest in Pieces old king!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Gulcasa after seeing the dead, cold body of the once king of Fantasinia.

"Is he already….dead?" A sound comes from behind Gulcasa. Gulcasa turned his back and said, "Oh it's you Luciana. Look who's here, your once called "father" cold as the stone itself. I finally managed to give this brat a lesson. Now, it's time to enjoy our victory!" The young emperor said while taking off King Ordene's crown and placed it into his head.

"You can, but for me, I will not rest until my little, cursed little sister still running out there, escaping," Luciana said with a glint of hatred in her eyes. "Who do you mean, that cowardly mice? Hah! Don't worry about that, I'm sure that Aegina's army will find her. Yes, no longer will the world itself be mine and Brongaa would be resurrected again once we lay our hands on Yggdra." Gulcasa said arrogantly.

"Yes, I know that. Aegina's units were already dispatched to capture her. I guess that Yggdra will go to the Orlando Plains where Durant's 3'rd army resides. I'm sure they're holding the area to diverge our focus from the fleeing princess, thus giving way to the escaping princess. But the place reminds us sisters about something….." Luciana muttered the last word softly.

"Uh? What is that 'something' that you said just now? Is there something that you all hide from me 10 years ago or more? The statement that Luciana said attracts Gulcasa attention. "Nothing, it's really nothing and none of your business!" Luciana said trying to stop Gulcasa's anxiety."

"Then, why your face looks like you remind of something? Or it is just my brain playing pranks on me." Gulcasa said. But, all that Luciana does is taking a sigh and walked away from the throne room, leaving Gulcasa with his dragon knights.

END OF PROLOGUE……


	2. Characters

Chapter 0: Characters

DISCLAIMER: Ahh same drill again…I didn't own Yggdra Union or any of the in-game characters except of Ron, Joanne and some 'other' less known characters.

I think this story will be the longest fiction I've ever made. The last fiction, Castleday costs me about 22 pages of data. I cannot say much about this fiction. Time will tell….Okay, back to the story. I make this chapter especially just to tell you a simple (overly) about the life of the main characters of this story. Many of Yggdra Union fans already know the story but how about the reader that doesn't play or really don't know the game or play it. So enjoy…..

Princess Yggdra-She is the only sole survivor of the royal family (Oh really?) and only seventeen years old in age. If the war didn't break out, she would inherit the throne after her father. What happen to her mother the queen? She died of a mysterious disease when Yggdra is just ten years old. (The people in this world have little understanding about medicines) In the game she's the main character but in my story she wouldn't. Don't let her innocent looking face fools you. She is very strong actually (Look at the size of the sword she wields. Maybe it's hollow inside?)

Milanor-Another kiddo in the story, except he is one year older than Yggdra. Strangely enough Sting always makes games that the hero/heroine will still in the secondary school, studying if they go to the real world! He's the leader of a band of thieves thriving in the Norn valley. From that he got the title "Stray Thief". At first he looks childish and funny but later in the story he will become a MORE matured guy.

Gulcasa-See! A guy riding a beefed up chicken….no. This guy can make hot steel turned cold by his infamous dragon knights. He is said to be invulnerable in battle but don't let that reputation scared you. He have a cute sister named Emilia (Mate, she's a cutie!) and have stepsisters, Luciana and Aegina (Gasp). Gulcasa is a hot tempered guy, sadist and intolerant to others thus gaining him the title of "Emperor of Carnage" not "Garbage" or "Clownage" okay…..This guy is every woman's dream (Sweat drops everywhere) and don't play-play with him because he will put your head off rolling in the battlefield by his also oversized scythe.

Luciana/Aegina-There is not much can I say about this two. Both of them were actually in fact, King Ordene's daughter but were exiled from the family. This is because they were twins and twins are said to be a bad omen for the royalty long ago. (This stupid superstitious WERE ACTUALLY true in the real medieval world, poor for the twins born on that time, right?) Back to the story, lucky for these twins, they've got refuge from the Bronquian emperor family and that's how they relate to Gulcasa. But, memories will start haunting them back after ten years lay dormant….Twenty years old.

Ron-A newcomer in this story! Actually Sand's own brain does it. He is the son of a governor of the town of Lent at Orlando Plains. Ron's family is actually a direct descendant from the Time Knight, thus giving him the power to alter the time itself. (The same thing also applies to his father. In every generation of Time Knight, there could only have one member of that family that inherits the power, usually the oldest son or daughter.) It is not easy to bear the responsibility of the title as it is unfold in the story……Also have a great affection to somebody….. LITTERALLY (sigh)…Twenty-four years old.

Sand's!-Practically a moronic penguin who lives by himself in the middle of the scorching sand! He will not be able to enter the story though because he is the creator of this story! This penguin is just the same as the penguin live next door of you. He loves jokes (He? Not IT?) but not too much like caffeine. He is an introverted penguin and likes to sleep until the sun right up his head and also always wasted his time in front of his computer desk, whether study, surfing the net, playing games or making some fiction. Okay, enough talking, ready to roll back the cell'o'dozer (Derive from cell bulldozer).


	3. Chapter 1: Memories of the past

**Duty, Grudge, Memories and Love**

Another long voyage to the seas of ideas by…who else? Sandpenguin!!

Ohh boy, it has been a month since I wrote my first fiction. Now I will tell you all the story of Ron himself, because many of you puzzled why he is so respected among the soldiers. What is the so Time Knight and what will happen to the other characters? Stay tuned with this story as I will unveil one by one of your questions in this second remake of Yggdra Union!!

Attention: No brain cells were harmed in this making of story.

Chapter 1-Memories of the past

Disclaimer: I didn't own Yggdra Union, Riviera and all of its in-game characters except Ron, Joe, Joanne and some less known own made characters. Well, there's nothing much to say except REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! Oh, don't worry about the grammar mistakes; I will update this chapter after each of the new chapter release.

From this point, there would be a couple or more memories of some characters years ago, when they were still young…..This chapter starts rather late if you follow the original game story. I started this story when Durant's third army was surrounded in the Orlando Plains.

It was a windy but sunny day in the Orlando Plains; with two armies fought at each other can be seen in the horizon. Durant's third army has been encircled by Eudy's 1st witch army. A river flows down pass a bridge where the battle commences. Miles inwards, Aegina's 4th Valkyries rested. They were resting by the river bank and a town called Lent was nearby. Some of her valkyries went to the town to get some supplies while Aegina herself rests below a willow tree, watching the broad river stream as it passes by calmly. "It has been ten years now……."

Ten years from present…..

Still at the same spot where Aegina rests herself, except the willow tree is still young. Three figures were walking down the river; the small town of Lent can be seen a few miles away from them. Two of them were young twins while the one is an adult in his forties.

"Hey there Dorg, where are you going to bring us? I'm sick of this tiresome walk. It seems an endless journey. Why did father suddenly lock up us like he was angry at us or something while we do nothing to him?" Luciana asked the guy who bring them all the way to the plains. "Just shut up for now, okay? We're gonna set off to the Karona Castle by this evening to go to the Bronquian capital of Flarewerk where your stepfather awaits. Dorg's stopped for a while as he drank some water from his water cask.

"We're being chased by your father's personal guards to kill you twins. I've pitied you and risked my life to save you all. I think the guards must be miles away searching for us and we can have a little rest here. I've sleep for awhile here below this willow tree. Your sisters should stop asking me questions okay? Go rest, don't stray too far and don't do anything foolish," Dorg said while cleaning up the spot where he will lay his body for a short nap.

Both of the twins shut their mouth firmly. The older twin named Luciana. She's the radical side of them. Her personality is a bit tomboy and more straightforward when stating her opinions to others rather than her opposite, the younger Aegina. She has all the personality opposites her older sister. Although both of them have personalities that were contrary to their partner, but still they mix well like the horoscope Gemini, bonded by their sisterhood.

While Dorg take a short nap, the sisters take a stroll near the calm and clean River Orlando, where its water had given life to the inhabitants of the plains itself. But, don't judge any rivers by their appearance. When they're nearing the river ravine….

"Ermm, this river has cool water even in this searing heat of summer's afternoon! Hey sister, what if we take a dip into this once-in-a-lifetime chance! We still have a lot of time though to do it," Luciana said to her younger twin while dipping both of her legs into the icy stream of the River Orlando.

"But Ana isn't it unwise to stray to far from Dorg? There could be wild animals lurking in the bushes and I feel a bit….uneasy. Plus, this is a river ravine full with boulders blocking the stream and what happen if the soft rolling stream suddenly changes into a ravageous one? I'm afraid Dorg will beat us senselessly on the spot if he finds that we strayed too far from him," Doubted Aegina.

"Oh you so timid and can be easily intimidated by someone else sister! You such a nice, innocent and abiding girl but sometimes it's good to pass over the regulations, right? If you afraid of the river, then let me take a dip first into the river to check whether it's okay, alright? When you're convinced enough, it's open to you," Luciana tries to comfort her sister. Aegina convinced by what her sister said, because she is the real push-over in the gang.

So, light hearted Luciana take a bath in the river, Aegina watches her from the river side, enjoying the peaceful moment away from the bustles of the capital and also away from the hounding hunting dogs of her father personal guards. They talked about their fate, laughing each other about pranks and bragging themselves.

"See that? It's no problem at all. You're so pessimistic Aegina," Luciana said to her sister. "Hahaha Ana, I'm not pessimistic, just a bit…cautious. So, it's my turn now okay? Wait for me. I can't wait to feel refreshed by the water," Aegina laughed while she dips herself into the deceiving river….

"Do you like it? I hope there are no boys peeking at us. If so, I'll teach them a lesson that will never be forgotten by them. Don't worry sis, we will always be together through the ups and downs of the world. Now fast or Dorg will find us," Advises Luciana to Aegina while drying up her body and wearing back her clothes.

Hah, now this is where the historic moment in the twins' life that will be the important point in their life forever…. (2 brain cells K.I.A) Kidding in action….

After a few minutes, the once peaceful stream suddenly without any changing signs becomes a raging stream, full with power and speed that it looks like the river itself wants to have a life sacrifice to make it calm once more….

"Aaaargh! Help me! glug…sister I'm….drowned. Please, the stream is so…glug strong that I can't control myself!" Yelled drowned Aegina, her body has been dragged by the raging waves of the river downstream into the rocky ravine. Luciana stunned. Her head becomes blank as the white and fluffy cotton itself. She knows that any action that she could take can save her sister from the cruel river but in the pandemonium that happens in front of her eye, she could do nothing but only to see her younger sister being engulfed alive by the river. Somehow, Aegina managed to get into a boulder and stick into it.

"Call Dorg fast sister, what are you standing there for? It seems that I cannot stand this force for too long!! Hellpppp!!" Aegina said while sticking herself onto a large boulder while fighting the strong stream of the river. It looks like her distress call cannot be heard by anybody, except her panicked sister and the river itself going to get its prize….

Then, Luciana heard somebody's coming riding a horse. "Oh no! Who's that going to be! I hope it's not the guards! Please don't harm us," In Luciana thinking right now. But she's wrong. It is a young lad older than them. It seems that Aegina's distress call has been answered! "Praise the heaven! It's not the guards!" Luciana cannot believe what she saw in font her eyes.

The young lad stopped his horse abruptly when he saw the incident. Luciana just stood there like a stone as the lad came by closer to her, "My gosh, this isn't good, is that your sister?" The guy asked Luciana. Luciana just takes a nod, showing her terrified feelings to the guy. "Okay, don't panic, I will try to save her, okay? Everything's going to be alright," The guy said, trying to calm down Luciana. "Please save her. I'm….terrified," Luciana finally broke her voice.

The guy gets a rope from his horse saddle and throws at the clinging Aegina, doing it carefully not to miss the target. He said, "Hold on the rope, okay! I will try to pull you off from here!" "No! The stream is too strong! I can't seem to reach it," Said distressed Aegina.

"Then, wait there and don't do anything foolish! I will try to get you there. Hang in there okay!" The brave lad tied one end of the rope to a nearby tree and another one to his chest. He said to the enthralled Luciana, "Check out the rope tied to the tree. Don't let the rope untied, or something bad would happen to us."

He ran as fast as he could and he flopped into the river, challenging the river itself while trying to save Aegina. "Damn, it's so strong to wade in here, I can't believe it…..Arrgh, I must get her!!" The guy said to himself, fighting the river using all his power trying to out power the river. But, his efforts were fruitful, he get Aegina by her arm and ordered her to cling by his shoulder, remembering her NOT TO LET HER HANDS FROM LOOSING ITS GRIP FROM HIM.

"Don't worry, I'll get cha. Hold on tight, this trip will be treacherous!" The guy said while maneuvering his body to get back to the bank of the river, passing the open 'killing grounds' of the river and the 'landmines' of the river itself, the sharp and opaque boulders. "Damnit! The drag is too much! I'm losing my control!" The guy said when they're on the middle of the insanely strong waves. "Please….I doesn't want to die here brother…Waaah!" Aegina cried while tightening her grip on him. The cries of her gives courage to him, pushing his body limit further.

"I cannot surrender, our life depends on me. Okay, one adrenaline rush supplied by high will, it's all or nothing, Geronimo!!!" With that in his thoughts, he waded passed the river, clinging onto any rocks that he can grab on and move again until he finally with terrified Aegina on his back landed safely on the river bank…..

"Are you okay?" Luciana brought towels to the exhausted lad and terrified Aegina. "Thanks a bunch, its okay really…anyways, are you okay? I'm worried about you. You get shock from the experience, thus making your body trembled. Don't worry, insulate yourself with this towel, I don't really need this," The lad covers Aegina's shocked body with his given towel.

"By the way, what are you both doing here in the first place? Don't you know that there were bandits lingering in this plains and wild animals lurking in the shadows? Oh, how rude I am! I even forgot to tell you my name! My name is Ron, the son of the governor of the nearby town. Fourteen years old. It's lucky for you that I heard your calling. Seldom people passed this area, even merchants because of what I said before….." Bang!!! "Uh…..what the…… thunk" Somebody knocked Ron's head unconscious, it was Dorg himself.

"How many times I said! Don't let any strangers to come nearby you! Also, don't answer any of their questions. I don't want your identity to be revealed at the time of these. Come, prepare yourselves, we gonna get going for now," Dorg said to the twins.

"What will happen to this lad? He sacrificed himself just to save Aegina and we reply his kindness with this? Preposterous! I didn't think he was a bad guy!" Luciana protested on the action that Dorg done just now. "And what will happen to us if he was a spy to your father's guards! We will be easily tracked by them if this sonny went to his father and told him the entire ruckus!" Dorg said to break Luciana statement. "Fast, both of you! NOW!"

"It's really unfair….He saved me, we should reply it with something nice!" Aegina said trying to back up her sister statement. "Don't be easily fooled by his action fools! Why you Aegina! You have been pretty daring eh to fight my orders! Take this as a reminder," (Slap) "How's that, good?"

"Sob…sob…you so cruel Dorg. I…I," "SHUT UP! If you want some quadruplet's slaps, I could give it to you right away," Dorg's trying to threaten Aegina. Before continuing their journey, Aegina secretly placed her ring into the lad's pocket and whisper in silence to him, "Thank you….hope we can meet again one day….."

Okay, back to the present….

"Ron….where are you? Hmm, life is cruel….WHY!!" Aegina's suddenly becomes angry and she hurls a bunch of rocks into the river….then, she sat back crying in silent, "If only we can meet one more time……"

Sector B-The Time Knight?

Okay folks, this is a small chapter INSIDE a chapter. Weird eh? Anyways this sector will tell us about Ron. Also this story will relate to the past BUT with a higher scale….not magnesia okay? Keep up the good work of reviewing!!

2000 years before the present, in a big chunk of land called "Riviera," (This is actually younger Midgard) in a small island northeast off the coast of Riviera, where Lacrima Castle stood mightily overlooking the sea itself. The land turned into a peace state once again when 30 years ago a Grim Angel and his teammates managed to defeat the evil magi, Hector.

Ron sat on a rock overlooking the mainland on top of a cliff. It was a picturesque panorama, seeing the sun sets down its wing. He had been wasting a few hours thinking about his life in the past six years in the era that was unfamiliar with him….

"Ah, what such a cool breeze! If only I have 'somebody' special to waste my time into, I will dwell here….Hahaha," Ron laughed when he think about it. "Looks like you enjoying yourself, no?" A voice came striking from his back. "Oh, it's you Joe, oh I mean father," Ron said. "Hah! I mean your ANCESTORS right?" Joe said while giving a soft hit on Ron's back.

"Looks like you gonna go back to the future next week right? Ahh, it has been six years since you came here. I also can't believe it that a descendant of mine come here to say 'Hello' to me. Six years ago you're just an eighteen years old fledgling and now, after six years of living with us you've become a matured guy. Hope you can use the knowledge that I gave to you as best as you can…" Joe said while overlooking the wide ocean itself.

"Erm father, what about your homeland at another time dimension? Didn't you miss your homeland so dearly?" Ron said. "Uh, it's such a long story Ron; I indeed miss it but…" "What but?" "After living with the sprites and fighting the demons with Ein and his colleagues, I think I stayed at this dimension forever….it's so different when compared to my homeland…." Joe said, opening his story.

"But, isn't it great to live in what you called 'Cyber Age' when you can place something inside your body and there is a diverse information about medicines and there would be virtually no deaths cost if a pandemic strikes, last but not least the new servant you called as 'robots' if I'm not mistaken," Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes, but it is a world where materialism rules the law of life itself. I now know that Prof. Beard had something in his sleeve. He sent me, a Time Knight descendant to another time dimension under the name of an important 'project', but he changed the coordinate of the time machine so I will be 'accidentally' gone to another dimension. He does this to block me from coming back to my original 'Time Dimension' because he's collaborating with the enemy of our country that were planning to invade my country several months after I'm 'literally vanished' from existence," Joe said with his eyes closed, remembering the moment.

" _(Isn't this was an act of escapism? Nah, let him continue his story..)" _

"But I managed to fix the time machine at Elendia while joining Ein and after Hector was defeated I came back to my original 'Time Dimension' to find that my country nearly lost the war. I'm actually a young physicist at that time and by the end of the war there were no more hope for my country to regain its momentum. Then, I came and found out many cities lay in ruins. My other friends had been working on a more sophisticated time machine that could sent more than one people back or forth the history in order to repeat the mistakes done by our country leader, providing it that one of the crew must be a Time Knight and it's me……" Joe continues his story.

"Wow, they must have a very high technology huh," Ron said in awe. "Yes indeed. It was lucky for them all that I came when they really need me. Then, we use the machine and return three years before the war. After that I, went back to this dimension and never return back since then. Although we have the power to control time, we should not meddle with it to much because you can make the world unstable, where the fates seem to lose its power, and….it is like a curse bearing it," Joe said.

"….." Ron became muted for a few minutes. "It's like what I said to you few years back. Reverse the time is like opening back a one way door and closes it. Then, you can choose that same door but with a different results because let's say there was a trap inside it and the trap hit you but you rewind it and you carefully passed the trap from activating. Same also if you choose different doors, it can be good or bad consequences. You can make dead people alive back and try to block the same thing that makes that people dead from happening, in other words cheating death, this is not the principle of Time Knight," Joe said.

"Why? Isn't it good to….," Ron said when suddenly Joe counters it back, "One day you will know what I'm saying about. Let the fates do its job, we won't meddling with it. We're humans will never learn what the word 'Pain' and 'Self dependency' from mistakes or through observation IF we can rewind the mistakes that we done every time," "So then, what's the purpose of the power then?" Ron asked Joe.

"Okay, back to the one way door story. We select some doors without knowing that there are traps inside it. If there are traps, we can manipulate our power by cautiously bypass the traps or evade it before it hit us when it is activated. We're preventing something from happening IN THE FIRST TIME, NOT SECOND OR LATER TIME, AND THAT'S WHY. If we failed to do it, then it is fate. We cannot change nor remove it after it happened, in other word 'Prevention'," Joe said to explain the Ron's question.

"Oh, I see…" Ron finally knows the meaning of it. "Ah Ron, you must be terribly missed your family in the future, I mean present for you," Joe said, trying to divert the boring conversation into a colorful one. "And why you're very interested in medicines?" Joe added. "Well, for the first question, it is true that I missed out my parents and sister there. For the second question, I….." "What is it that makes you stuck?" Joe said. "It's because….I don't want the plague to repeat itself again ten years ago, where six of my….siblings died. If can, I want to do my best to prevent the next one from happening or just help repelling it IF the next one come." Ron said with tears in his eye.

"Oh….it's true that we hate pain and suffering but it's the only thing that can teach us the meaning of life and to stand beneath our own feet. It also teaches us to cherish our life dearly, because they maybe someone in the world that suffers more than us. What is past is past; just continue your life ahead. Anyway, let's go back to Elendia, Cierra must be pretty angry at us if we late," Joe said.

"Hahaha, an old guy dictated by a young woman, sweet!" Ron laughed. "Hey, stop that okay young man! Didn't you already forget that sprites never looked like their getting older but in fact, their getting older day by day, just like we humans! So, stop saying it okay? You irritated me." Joe said in response of Ron's action. "Okay, Mr. Humbug….." Sniggered Ron, trying to make Joe's angry. Joe just went away with a smile, as he knows that young man loves to play pranks on other people, just like he himself years ago…..

One week after that, in a town called Elendia, inside a cavern near the magic guild…..

"So then Ron now is the moment that we all waiting for. Today, you will come back to your 'present' world. I wonder what happen to the time machine and the Chrono lance back there in the future when you're going here," Joe asked Ron with great curiosity. "Well, for the time machine….I think the time machine was going to its 'younger' version, like the old one overlapping the new one or vice versa…There couldn't be two time machines right? As for the Chrono lance….I wonder why the lance condition never change after two thousand years, whether it was used for training or….war," Ron said, answering a question in exchange of another question.

"Oh really? Somehow, some of the time power left from bringing the lance to travel through time or by using the time power has been absorbed by the lance…interesting," Joe said in an awe. "Then, the lance was coated with the time power! So, it will never corrode, eaten by time or taken a scratch/damage from hits inflicted on it because the time itself stopped the processes, fantastic! I never knew it!" Joe said in excitement by his discovery.

"Then father, it's time for me to go now…." Ron said. "So…Ron won't come and play with Lina again? Sob….sob" Lina said while wiping the tears rolling at her cheek. "Aww Lina…although you're way older than me, you still have the soul of a child! When will you be a true lady? I'm sorry to say it but it's true that I will leave you….so sorry okay?" Ron said, trying to comfort Lina. "Ron's a meanie!! Waahhh! Now there would be one friend short from Lina's friends list!" Lina started crying like a baby again…

"Hope you remember us there!" Cierra said to Ron. "…..hahaha! It's so…ridiculous that an old guy married a young looking woman…man this rocks!" Ron suddenly laughs when he saw Joe's besides Cierra. "What? You still have the chance to laugh at us even at this moment?" Joe becomes furious of what Ron's said just before.

"Okay…okay. Before I go, I want to ask something that has been haunting on me these few years…." "What is it?" "Well, where is this angel called Ein and his spouse Fia?" Ron said in anxiety. "Well, Ein and Fia had already gone to Utgard….years ago. The reasons why is still unknown to us until this day…He only gives his Einherjar to us as a parting gift…" Joe seems to hide something from Ron but Ron, knowing the sign just said, "Oh…I see then…farewell."

After some hugs and cries…

Ron walked into the time machine. Although it looks small from outside, it was quite spacious inside, approximately four people can cramped up into the time machine as what Joe has done in his hey day. The time machine itself is not very hard to use, just start it then enter the coordinate of the place that we want to go and the year that we want to go and voila! The only thing left is a brave soul and a descendant of time knight. Why time knight? Because only they have the abilities to evoke and control the time at some moments, but not at their own will. But, only few brave souls used this machine, because you can change the course of history with it, but it will come at a great price if doing so, as doing so will change the coordinate and thus blocking you from returning to your own time, lost at the course of history, lose for eternity…..

"Well, this is it…I hope I didn't change the history…Okay, I'm good to go!" Ron switched on the machine. Initializing….Initializing….Done. Please enter the coordinate, Ron selected the coordinate to his manor in the computer, as the computer itself auto-save any coordinate that it already gone to. Coordinate entered….Please enter the year… "Well, six years after I go away…year 4206, hope I don't change the course or it will prove disastrous to me," Ron said to himself as he typed in the numbers one by one by using the main keyboard.

Cink! Place detected: Orlando Plains. Choose yes to continue with the time phase or abort it,Ron chooses to continue. By now, some of the electrical charges starting to charged around the machine, this is a sign that the machine is starting to open a gate in the era, unknowing to Ron that the same thing also happened at the Orlando Plains….

"Move aside Cierra and Lina, it's dangerous to stay near the machine, the electrical charges will charge you!" Joe said, ordering them to back off. Bink…Phasing order ten percent complete! Estimated time to start in one minute… Both of Ron's eye watches the main computer cautiously, in case the machine crashed or become unstable… "Hope you go back safely Ron," Joe said in his heart.

Bink….Phasing order fifty percent complete! Activating electro-stato barrier…thirty seconds to phase… It was a tense moment for everyone; Ron knows that he will die instantly if something abnormal happens. By now the electric static can be seen by naked eye outside the machine, as a portal materialized itself around the machine. The machine started to tremble and this makes Joe worry.

Bink….Phasing order eighty percent complete! Warning! Warning! The phase cannot be stopped anymore, pre-phase course online….Backwards counting started in ten….nine… An orb of electrical charges began to formed around the machine, zapping everything in it's wake as the time machine enters the pre-phase time, where the time portal opened and the machine itself make a preparation to hold the portal from closing, as if not this will make the people inside died because of the atoms in their body separated by the time itself.

Three….two….one…BINK! Phasing waiting process complete! Cancellation process blocked! Phasing…… It was havoc in the machine, as the machine entering the phasing dimension, the machine started to trembling madly, like it was an earthquake happens outside the machine. The electrostatic formed around the machine is so strong that clouds of gases rises above from the ground, as if the ground itself is being cooked up by a massive microwave.

"Argh!!! This is it!! NOOOO!" Ron's shrieked as the time power rushes in his body mixed up with the time dimension itself, like it was being fused up together, and this is why only the true time knight descendants can travel through time, as normal humans will be crushed by the massive time power circulates around their body. Ron saw his body and everything around him turned into an ethereal form, as this was happen because of his body and soul already entered the time dimension. Bink! Successfully entered the dimension! Countdown to arrive in ten minutes, By now, Joe and the others cannot see Ron anymore, just the time machine that were engulfed by the weakening electrostatic because Ron is now, in theory moving to the future in a time tunnel that cannot be described by any humans, even the knight itself because many of them fell unconscious when the phasing process on the way.

After five minutes of phasing… "NARRGHH! IT FEELS LIKE I'M TURNING INTO A CRISP! NOO!" Then, Ron turned unconscious, leaving the machine to do the job….. Meanwhile, some electrostatic charges were starting to form at the time machine inside the underground lab of Ron's manor, in the town of Lent….

"NO! My head hurts…brother…it is you? I hope you…prepared to see what had happens after…argh…you go for several years…." Joanne said, the younger sister of Ron and the only survivor of the newly waged war, after their parents were killed by Leon, the Black Knight because Ron's father refuse to make an allegiance to the Imperial army although Ron doesn't know the whole story….Sooner he will know the bloody truth….

"Are you okay milady? This place is not for you, you shall rest at the supply post, let me escort you," A royal knight said. "Don't worry, I…can beat….this scum," Joanne said, fighting the incoming waves of Imperial Army that were trying to crush the encircled third army….

"_Are you okay Ron?" "Uhh…father…I'm alright…Where are they?" "What are you talking Ron? DID you meet with somebody? Thank goodness that you were left unharmed" "Yes, those sisters….Where are they?" "I didn't care about where are 'they' now, but I'm concerned about you! I found you lying unconscious in the fields….I thought you had been attacked by bandits! Now, let's go home, mother turned sick asking where you are…" "Geez… (If only I could...hmm what's this? A ring inside my pocket? Who could this be?)" "Ron! What are you thinking right now? Come on, ride your horse and go home STRAIGHT!" "Err…yes father! I'm coming, I'm coming…." _Then suddenly….

One minute to arrive! Warning! Possible electrostatic burst, activating electro-stato barrier second phase Fifty seconds to arrive! The sound awakens Ron; he felt a great lethargy falls upon him, as he can only barely sees the main computer data showing off the time estimated to arrive, thirty seconds…..

"Twenty seconds…."

"Ten seconds…" The machine started to shake again, as it trying to enter and combine with the machine in the present time and also bring the weaken Ron to his own time back…

Three, two, one….(Loud Bang) Phasing process succeed! Location of place, Lent. the time machine touchdown sends a big shockwave that shocks the entire plains, shocking everybody in the place….

Sector C-The faithful meeting….

"What is that loud bang? Cannons? Sisters, let's go investigate that sound, we don't want to fall into the Royal Army traps," Aegina said, giving orders to her valkyries to move out to the town prior to investigate the source of the shockwave….In the plains…. "Brother's coming….welcome home, the situation now is critical…hope we can meet again," Joanne said, evading the enemy weapons while trying to counter back the attack, Royal Knights around her….

"Urggh…am I… already arrive? Thank goodness…It was the same Lent after six years I go the past…Where is everybo…Buk Ouch…" Ron unsteady legs tiptoed at the opening of the machine, causing him to flip over to the hard floor without anyone comes to greet or help him, and this makes him wonder…..After some moments, he regained back his energy and then he takes back all of his possessions in the machine. After that, he gets out from the underground lab of his father and found the manor was…_empty_.

"What in the world has happen since I went? Where's Pa and Ma…Anne also missing…There must be something wrong happens somewhere around," Ron started to felt uneasy of the thought, as he didn't get any clue or information about his family along with the six years in the past…. After some more inspections inside the manor, he knew it; something wrong is brewing right now….

"No way…everything was in disarray in this house…I must check out the town, NOW." Ron hurriedly ran into the stable back of his manor, to find that his horse 'Ironclad' was still alive and strong after six years of loneliness… "Wow, I can't believe that you're still alive, mate!" Ron said in shock. He placed a saddle on his horse and with only his trusty Chrono Lance at his right hand, he said to his horse, "Well clad, let's do the same drill again, okay? Hyahh!" The horse starts to gallop when Ron gives a small thump on the horse back; both of his legs had been fixed into the stirrup…..

It takes a moment for Ron to arrive at the town, because of his manor was on top of the hill, overlooking the town from behind…. "Now I'M really worried….What in the hell is going on here?" Ron said in disbelief when he arrives at the town center. There, he no longer see the once, small and peaceful town where nomads populates the city. The only thing that he saw now was a deserted town, but surprisingly enough there was literally NO bandits plundering the town, then it means that there was somebody guards the town. Just as Ron enters down the main town plaza….he met her…..although both of them don't recognize each other yet….

Another song-Earth's promise both of you met each other that each of you wants to meet for dearly…but poorly it's not your luck….

"Well, well, well, what do we got here? Halt there brave knight, speak with whom you side with or you'll lose your life by my own rapier!" Threatens Aegina, pointing her rapier at the surprised and outnumbered Ron, where her valkyries starting to encircle him, ready to attack him when the orders are given….

Ron startled when he saw what in stored in front of him. He was encircled by a platoon of valkyries, which ranges at around thirty people per platoon. But this was a leader platoon, led by Aegina herself. Then, Aegina and her guards move closer to Ron, she said, "Who are you, dumb knight? Didn't you fear death? You better lay down your weapon and surrender, NOW!"

Then, Ron replied calmly, unknowing the real situation that happens, "I'm sorry Milady, but really I don't know what happened here…Pardon me, but I'm now trying to search for my parents and sister, but if you want me to lay down my weapon, I'll do it now…." Ron dismounted from his horse and placed his lance in the ground then Aegina said, mocking him, "See that sisters? A puny knight and the weird thing is, he's got manners! Hahahaha, I never know that there's a guy who surrenders to us women…" Ron felt that he had been disgraced by that saying, as it was his natural behavior to be polite with ladies.

After some close inspection on him, Aegina said to Ron again, "Hmm, looks like you're not a royal knight…Speak your name lad, don't act like a stone…we won't eat your 'ahem' if you speak…" Many of the valkyries laughed when Aegina again downgrading Ron's face. "I…I'm the son of the governor here…" Ron said, breaking the laughter and trying to cool down the oil boiling inside him. "Oooh….the son of a governor! You'll be just fine to be my future husband, NOT!!" Laughter rises again after Aegina said that word. "I know many men love my big breasts, especially YOU,"

This was enough for Ron. Even tolerant guys have their limits. Then, he sneers at her back, "My name is Ron, okay lady. IF you mocking me again, you'll be done. You think I'm afraid of your soldiers? Sorry lady…Farewell." Aegina stunned when she heard the name of that guy said, Ron. In a flash Ron bashes the valkyrie holding his lance and hurriedly mounted his horse and fro, he went away….leaving the platoon stunned without any chance to act.

"Ron, wait! No, please….forgive me…I…I don't know that it was you…" Red-faced, Aegina yelled to the galloping Ron, but poorly he didn't hear it. "I want to speak with you…even for a minute…" Her valkyries frowned, at a moment their leader mocking the guy, then she plea for him like a breakup couple. "Ma'am, what's wrong? Did you know that guy?" One of her valkyrie asks her. "Yes…my life saver…if only I didn't act so rude in front of him…NOO!!" Aegina yells one more time, leaving her valkyries more questioned about the guy that they stumbled upon just now…..

Ron stopped abruptly at the town gate, checking behind him to look if they pursuits him, it's clear. "Shitcake! What the heck is that lady is, I don't know. But her hairstyle reminds me of 'somebody', maybe the owner of this ring?" Ron takes out the ring that he made it as a necklace around his neck then examines the ring with an initial 'A' on it. After some moment, he said, "No, it can't be. She's not the one, I guess. What is the stuff that she's yelling at me just now…." Ron hushes his thought about it. He places back the ring around his neck.

"Shoot! This IS INDEED time of chaos!" Ron said when he saw a big war raging on the horizon. "But the main issue now, I must find my family ASAP," Ron galloped his horse from the gate and across the vast plains. Instead of going straight to the battle, he sneakily went up to a small cliff overlooking the battlefield. Taking out his home-made binocular, he searches the field for his sister…or his parents. "Hah! How good it is to craft your own stuff!" Ron said in his thoughts, when suddenly….

He scanned the battlefield with his trusty binocular, both of his eyes wildly searches for the sign of his family, his heart was thumping fast as it was something that bothers his mind, the clashing of two great nations, as he saw the flags that raised steadily across the battlefield….the scarlet Imperial flag with Brongaa the purgatory dragon as it's emblem and it's counterpart, the indigo Royal army flag with the legendary phoenix Mulminams as it's emblem.

Then, something catches his eye….in the royal army side he saw the only lady fighting with rapier among the dominantly used lance of the royal army knights. They were surrounded near the river bank, surrounded by the enemy that makes a semicircular formation, surrounding and slowly massing the royal knights into a crowded clump, waiting for reinforcements-if they come-or to meet with the death itself.

"What is that fool doing there? There must be an explanation behind all this. But first, I must save Anne first, even it means fighting the Imperial slums, but it also doesn't mean I compromise with the royal army," Ron said in his thoughts. "How can I survive this battle without any armor? Damn, I must concentrate myself…any hit and it would be fatal…the only thing that I can do now is to jump right above enemy head from this cliff…" Ron prepares himself for the jump of his life….The feeling of anguish controls over his body, looking at the Imperial slums attacking his sister.

Sector D-The faithful jump….

"Yah!!" Ron jumped down the cliff with his horse to the unaware Imperial soldiers. "Take this, soldier!" Ron said as he landed on a knight with a heavy blow to the head of the knight, breaking off the helmet and kills him instantly. Now, the Imperials know him here, and he really is an easy chicken for them.

"Hah! A stupid horseman without any armor charges into battle, take this!" An Imperial knight charges at Ron with his pointy lance. Because he didn't wear any armor, it was easy for Ron to evade the clumsily planned charge, as the knight passes right besides him, Ron hit the knight on his back with lance, making the knight stumbled to the earth below. Now done with the knight, Ron founds himself surrounded by a platoon of fencers. "Don't go little pig! You're ours…"The leader said.

"Over my dead body, you wretched swine!" Ron charges through one of them and with one stroke of his lance he made three fencers flying, making a gap in the encirclement and he escaped from it. "Now I must rendezvous with the royal knights or I'm done! It's good that the Imperials didn't bring any bow-users soldier, if not…." Ron suddenly, in the mist of chaos, made an eye contact with Joanne, his sister.

"Ron, you're alive!" Joanne said, while a thin line of Imperials blocking their way. Joanne wants to moves toward her brother, but Ron said to her not to do so. "No, don't come near me, it will break the defense! Don't worry sis, I will come to you, order the royal knights not to attack me," Ordered Ron to Joanne.

Just as he finished giving orders, a knight comes off charging to him again in the back, just as the lance comes near Ron, Ron suddenly felt a great pressure banging at his head and fro, he saw everything in super-slow motion, like a motion camera. "No, my time instincts! So, this is what Joe's talking about!" Ron remembered what his ancestor said to him. Ron turns back and found the lance nearing his body; he quickly tilted his body a little bit, missing the lance just by millimeters that only tore out his shirt.

After that, the heavy pressure vanished, just as suddenly as it comes. "What? Missed? You're damn lucky, royals!" The Imperial said as it passed by Ron and crashed on to the royal knights in front of him. Taking chance of it, Ron enters the royal knights area and as a sign of 'he's harmless', he raised both of his arms and said to the coming royal knights, "Don't peek! Uhh…don't shoot?" Some royals encircled him and he said to them one more time, "Please, I'm not the enemy. The lady that you saved is my sister."

"Ahh, how can we believe you, Imperials? We won't be easily fooled by your pathetic lie! We will defend the life of the maiden with our life!" Durant said, he was the leader of the surrounded royal knights. "I know you fancy her right? If you do so, don't attack me! I'm her true brother, if you didn't believe me, I…" just as Ron wants to end his speech, "Ron, brother! You alive! Thank goodness you're fine. How's that…" Joanne came running towards Ron from the battle, hugging him tightly. "That should answer it, right royal knight? Don't be so chivalrous okay? Cool down a little alright?" Ron said to the awed Durant.

Durant's just sighed and continue his fighting in the battlefield, he was envious to Ron, in his thought, "Damn, being hugged like that….ooohh! If only I get a chance to get it…..What was I'm thinking about? Argh, I can be easily be distracted by the event but still…nyum-nyum, nyumy!"

"What's this…you're bleeding, Anne!" Ron's said in shock when he saw blood dripping out from Joanne's forearm. Ron's rushed back to the command camp in the center of the royal knights surrounded encampment.

"Thank goodness it's just a little slash. Just clean the blood and bandage it should enough," Ron said, inspecting his little sister wound. Joanne just kept her mouth silent, afraid to tell the whole truth to the still unsuspecting Ron. Ron wiped out the cut with a clean cloth, answered by Joanne's groan. Then, Joanne finally opened her mouth, "Brother…father and mother would be glad….if they see you back," Her gloomy face and voice send discomfort Ron. He knew something wrong had happened when he's gone…..

"Anne, what happened? These knights, imperials, fighting each other…and more importantly pa and ma…I know something malicious happened, tell me know!" Ron seriously asked his sister. "Father and mother….I…I," Joanne's starting to weep silently. "Anne, calm down…calm down okay? Tell me the whole truth, I'll accept it," Ron's face started to turn grim, anxious to know what happened. "Brother…sob…I don't want to lose you….please don't join the war, I don't want you to die!" Joanne suddenly clutched Ron tightly. "Father and mother…..had been killed by….an Imperial general called Leon."

"No…am I too late? Why, why there were so much disaster struck on us! WHY!!!" Ron tried to escape from his sister's grip but his emotion totally weakens him out. "Brother, please don't join the war…I'll beg you please! Just continue our normal life, we're the only ones left of the true…" Joanne's just started to say the word when Ron reacted, "What, Timeknight? Since when you've become so ignorant to let that maniac to kill more innocent people while we, cowering in our house, shivering! Don't you know that we TIMEKNIGHTS shall help others, not counting our penny or oppressing the nomads!" "And if you don't want ME to fight, why YOU join THIS battle? Why? Do you think your brother turned into seaweed after six years 'missing'? Answer this question Anne NOW!"

"I…I don't want anyone of us to be slain in the battlefield. It's enough brother, it's enough…losing six of our siblings then losing our parents…I don't want to lose you too!!" Joanne's tears cools down the hatred in Ron's heart. He knows that both of them were now orphans, and he cannot leave his sister alone in the town alone nor letting the bloodbath to worsen….

"Anne, what if both of us join the war together? I promise I will protect you from any dangers, treat you if you're injured and entertain you if you're lonely. Don't worry, I will take care of myself and I won't do any foolishness. We must do this, Anne. After we avenged our parent's death, we will return home instantly, okay?" Ron said, trying to persuade Joanne. "If so…I'll join you whenever you go brother. Promise me that both of us will come back full and sound, also keep our family identity a secret okay?" "Okay, I'll promise we'll be fine." Just as Ron said the word…

"_Oh my god sir! Looks like there's more coming on here!" "What? Hah (Blocking attack) No way, we cannot stay any longer!" _Then suddenly, a rugged-looking thief comes out from the disintegrating Imperial soldier's line with his fellow bandits._ "Don't attack me, you steel headed tins! I've come here to save your bacon!" "What, do you think we will believe some petty thieves like you?" "Hey, heeeey, don't attack us, friendly tins! We've saved your 'precious jewel' from a hot lady and some bad tins!" "What? Princess Yggdra?" "Yes, your Princess Yuck-Grahh! Or something…." "Thank you, sir……" "Mild-Adore…" "What?" "Milanor, Stray cat, oops thief king of the forgotten valley…" "Sir clown, can you help us clean this dirty imperial chaps?" "Wooooyah, (BAAANG) big tin, with pleasure! Cattle, here I come!!" "Huh? Did I just heard 'castle'?"_

After some slashes kick-ins and froths….

"No, we've been routed! Regroup, regroup now!!" Said the imperial leader to his soldiers. "Hahaha, begone you maggots! You think you can scratch our pride?" Chuckles Durant to the fleeing imperial soldiers. "Yeaaahhh!! We'll win!! We'll win!!" The knights cheered as they saw their enemy scurrying away. "Sir, should we pursuit them?" "Pursuit them? Our army was so exhausted from the bloody fight and you want to pursuit them? NO!" Ordered Durant to his knights. "A..achoowish sir….".

Ron and his sister slowly approach Durant from the command tent….

"Rannttt! You're alive!!" Princess Yggdra said as she came running to her vassal. "Of course I'm live milady….same to you also! How's his majesty?" Durant said with a smirk on his face after he heard what the morbidity of the princess said about him. "Thank you again, sir clown…" "No, big tin, Mild-Adore," "Oh yeah, Milanor," "Good, you big tin named Due-Rent," "Okay now, we're equals. "Yep,"

"Oh, so you must be the princess, right? I'm Ron and this is my only sister Joanne," Ron said while bowing himself to the princess. "Psshh, another tin-to-be guy with his milkmaid sister," Rebuked Milanor to Ron and his sister. "Ah, you looks like from a great nobility, Ron. Who are you?" Yggdra asked with great curiosity despite Milanor stand alone joke. "Well princess, our father was the governor of Lent and we're come from the 'Ti….'" Ron clearly forgot what his sister said… "Tilted family! Yes, we can make you tilted 360 degrees round the clock, left to right without you noticing it!" Joanne hurriedly covers the nearly blown hole and secretly nudged her brother behind.

"Wow, coooooollll power! I can make a griffon abattoir with it!" Another joke made by Milanor. He clearly wanted the power so much based from his look. Everybody else watches Ron with awe. "Errr….whatever. Anyway, let's go to the town to re-supply Royal Army's supplies, okay?" Ron said, trying to change the topic. "How nice are you, Ron! Thank you for the generous offer," Yggdra thanked Ron for his effort. "I can't believe that tin-going-to-be can tilted people and he have a whole town to be governed, DESPOTISM!!!" Rambles Milanor again as they marches back into the town.

Meanwhile, Eudy just watches the commotion from afar….waiting for the right time to attack back a second chance…. "Enjoy your time royals before you all going to hell!" "Ma'am, when will we…" "Let them turned into big, fat pigs first, then we slaughter them ALL, Hahahaha!!" "Sorry to disturb you milady, but we have General Aegina on the command tent," "Oh yeah, I'm coming…"

"_So, how's the encirclement, I see that you failed it…" "Hmph, if not for that cursed princess and that bold 'guy', I should get that knight already in custody! Anyhow, how's the town checkup, any good stuff to be my cannon fodders?" "Err, no! Not really…where's Leon?" "Nah, he already go back to his knights back after releasing some 'steam' at the Lent governor…" "So, the one that pursue Yggdra was…" "Yeah, phony Leon._ _Don't you know that he always skip out of duty and a tricky one?"_ "_Tsk, he_ _just does whatever he wants… no wonder he gets a bad reputation," "Well, most men are like him, strong but lazy…not like we women," "Whatever Eudy….I know you're starting to brag again……" _

End of chapter 1….FINALLLLLLYYYYY!!!!

1. First stop….The time machine. (Author's note)

What is really happening to the machine? I already lose my equilibrium thinking about it….don't worry, I tell you what the real thing that happened in the story….

The phase: Why Joe saw an empty time machine after Ron do the time phases while Ron himself STILL inside the machine? Well, to make it simple, just think about a see-saw! Yeah, the one that children love to play but this see-saw was different compared to the children see-saw.

Make 3 points on the saw. One in the middle and another in the most left and right side of the saw. Then, think the middle point as Ron, namely point B. He phases from the right (A) to the left side (C) of the saw, namely time tunnel WITHIN THE SAME TIME DIMENSION. What is the damned time dimension? Well, it was like another definition of your 'world'. If you cross to another dimension from your original dimension, it means that you enter a new world; it could be like in the fairy tale where everything seems to be perfect or otherwise. In this story, only Joe is the only one that does this and alive….

Inside a time dimension, lies the time tunnel. The time tunnel can be referred as 'years' to us, that's why Ron can goes back through time, the processes of going back or forth of time is called 'phase'. Now, let's back to the see-saw stuff. Think point A as the past, 'Stone Age' and point C as the future, 'Nowadays'. Point B is Ron, phasing from 'A' or 'C' to its counterparts. Now this explains about the stuff right?

Now for the time machine…There are two types of time traveling mechanisms namely 'Phasing' which, we already talked about and another one called 'Trans-Dimension Crossing' which obvious from its name, that crosses over different time dimension. In 'Phasing' mode, the time machine doesn't move whether in the past, present or future. The time machine only acts as a stationary transport from one era to another. This is why Ron's missing when the phasing mode on progress. The SAME machine exists on the SAME place no matter at past (Joe's era), present (Ron's era) or future (Anything that suits its name). Note that if the machine being moved on from one place to another, there would be clashed with the past right? To solve this, the machine has the 'synchronizing' system, which changes the coordinate of the new place to be the same to the past….

But the machine work totally different in the 'Trans-Dimension Crossing'. The machine moves from one dimension to another. (In this type of movement, there are NO past, present or future because we are totally entered a whole new dimension) Because of the transaction, the machine also will join the user to whatever the place they dropped upon.


End file.
